oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Tommy Lee Jones
Tommy Lee Jones er en av de fremste amerikanske skuespillerne siden tidlig 1990-tallet. Tommy Lee Jones vokste opp i San Saba i Texas. Hans far, Clyde C. Jones, jobbet på oljefeltene i Texas, mens moren, Lucille Marie Jones arbeidet i en skjønnhetssalong. Hun ble senere politikvinne. Da Tommy Lee var fire år gammel fikk foreldrene en sønn til, David Michael, som døde kort tid etter. Foreldrenes ekteskap var problematisk til tider på grunn av farens alkoholproblemer. De skilte seg tidlig, men giftet seg igjen i 1968. I 1974 skilte de seg nok en gang. Da Tommy Lee var 13 år begynte han å spille amerikansk fotball ved Alamo Junior High School. Dette fortsatte han med også på St. Mark's School of Texas, men her kom han for første gang i kontakt med en dramagruppe. I 1965 begynte han å studere litteratur ved Harvard University mens han fortsatte å spille fotball og delta i dramagrupper. På Harvard delte han rom med Al Gore, som han fortsatt er en nær venn av. Etter at studiene var ferdige i 1969 dro Tommy Lee Jones til New York for å forsøke seg som skuespiller. I New York møtte Tommy Lee skuespilleren Kate Lardner, barnebarnet til sportsjournalisten Ring Lardner. De giftet seg i 1971, men skilte seg i 1978. En av årsakene skal ha vært at Tommy Lee hadde en affære med modellen Lisa Taylor. I årene etter skilsmissen levde Tommy Lee et utsvevende Hollywood liv før han traff Kimberlea Gayle Cloughtley. De giftet seg i 1981 og fikk etter hvert to barn. Sønnen Austin var født i 1983 i New Zealand og datteren Victoria kom i 1991. I 1996 traff Tommy Lee den atten år yngre Dawn Laurel under en filminnspilling. Han skilte seg fra Kimberlea og giftet seg i 2001 med Dawn. I 1971 fikk Tommy Lee rollen som Dr. Mark Toland i såpeopera serien'' One Life to Live''. Samtidig var han aktiv på Broadway som teaterskuespiller. I 1975 flyttet han til Los Angeles og spilte forskjellige roller i filmer. Han ble nominert til Golden Globe for rollen som Doolittle Lynn i filmen Coal Miner’s Daughter. Gjennom 1980-tallet var Tommy Lee aktiv både i film og fjernsynsserier. Et kommersielt gjennombrudd kom i rollen som Captein Woodrow F. Call i miniserien Lonesome Dove som var en stor suksess. På begynnelsen av 1990- tallet skjøt karrieren fart med filmer som Jaget, Batman Forever og Men in Black. Tommy Lee regisserte en fjernsynsfilm i 1995 og ti år senere regisserte han sin første kinofilm, The Three Burials of Melquiades Estrade, hvor han også spilte hovedrollen selv. Filmen ble presentert på filmfestivalen i Cannes 2005 hvor Jones også vant pris for beste skuespiller. Totalt har Tommy Lee vunnet 19 ulike priser og vært nominert til 24 priser for både TV og film. I 1991 var Tommy Lee nominert til beste skuespiller i birolle for sin innsats i JFK. Han vant samme kategori i 1993 for sin rolle som Samuel Gerard i filmen Jaget. Han har fått en stjerne på Hollywood Walk of Fame. I 2007 var Tommy Lee nominert til beste mannelige hovedrolle for sin innsats i filmen In the Valley of Elah. Filmografi 2012 -- Lincoln (skuespiller: Thaddeus Stevens) 2007 -- In the Valley of Elah (skuespiller: Hank Deerfield) 2007 -- No Country for Old Men (skuespiller: Ed Tom Bell) 2000 -- Space Cowboys (skuespiller: Hawk Hawkins) 1997 -- Men in Black (skuespiller: Agent K) 1995 -- Batman Forever (skuespiller: Two-Face/Harvey Dent) 1994 -- Blue Sky (skuespiller: Hank Marshall) 1994 -- Klienten (skuespiller: Roy Foltrigg) 1993 -- Jaget (skuespiller: Samuel Gerard) 1992 -- Kapring på åpent hav (skuespiller: William Stranix) 1991 -- JFK (skuespiller: Clay Shaw) 1980 -- Coal Miner's Daughter (skuespiller: Doolittle Lynn) 1970 -- Love Story (skuespiller: Hank Simpson) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1993 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Jaget ; Nominert : 2012 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for Lincoln : 2007 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for In the Valley of Elah : 1991 -- Beste Mannlige Birolle for JFK Jones, Tommy Lee Jones, Tommy Lee Jones, Tommy Lee Jones, Tommy Lee Jones, Tommy Lee Jones, Tommy Lee Jones, Tommy Lee